Ying-Fa
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: El amor es amor cuando duele y yo ya había sufrido aquel amor a tu lado, una simple palabra puede arruinar la frase más bella de aquél mundo en el que vivíamos, por favor sana mi corazón así puedo sonreír de nuevo en este mundo sin ti, aun sigo amándote y pienso que tu solamente eres mi medicina y supongo que nuestra historia ya ha terminado.


**1.- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen son del grupo Clamp.**

**2.- Una disculpa por algunas faltas de ortografía.**

**Painkiller**

A veces la vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas en el, la triste realidad que aun estoy en este lugar en donde vivíamos los dos, donde teníamos el mas hermoso de los amores y los mejores momentos están aquí en este departamento.

El pasado me atormenta pero lo que más me atormenta es tu recuerdo en cada rincón de este lugar, tu rostro aparece en este lugar me duele aun mas, aparecen los recuerdos de aquellos momentos en los que vivimos juntos los dos y ahora es parte de el pasado.

El presente es aun más cruel porque aun vivo en este departamento donde se encuentra todo aquello que amamos en el pasado, realmente me duele aquello que paso, me siento en aquel sillón donde solías sentarte y leías el periódico o alguna revista de negocios.

Miro el lugar tan vacio lleno de polvo por todos lados, suspiro al recordar como nos conocimos fue en aquel parque del pequeño pueblo donde vivíamos, yo siempre estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de que tropecé con el hombre de mi vida, era una estudiante de preparatoria y tú un estudiante de universidad que traía a las chicas vuelta locas por lindo rostro y como estar loca por ti si eras todo un príncipe.

Desde aquel tropiezo empezó todo el inicio de nuestro amor, pasión , dulzura, risas, alegrías y mucha felicidad cuando estamos los dos juntos, me amabas y yo te amaba mucho mas cada día era un poco mas de aquel amor y sentía tantos celos al verte alrededor de las chicas y eso significaba que ya no podía vivir sin ti.

Después de un tiempo de vivir esta locura de amor decidimos vivir juntos en este departamento, tú trabajabas en las empresas de tu padre y a veces te ibas por largas temporadas de viaje y tan solo te comunicabas por teléfono cuando tenías tiempo que era muy poco, realmente solo te comunicabas para saber como estaba yo y no hablamos de este amor, te olvidaste de mi poco a poco y tus hermanas me decían que era la rutina diaria de una pareja y que pronto te buscarías un amante para satisfacer aquella necesidad que yo ya no podía, dolía mucho.

Yo sin en cambio era aun una estudiante de universidad que trabajaba por las tardes en una cafetería y por las noches estudiaba bueno trataba de estudiar pero no me dejaba la intranquilidad de saber si estabas con alguien mas y los malditos celos venia a mi la ansiedad de tenerte conmigo y demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba, solo lloraba en aquella obscura habitación y mi mejor amiga me dijo "A veces llorar es la mejor cura para los sentimientos", lloraba amargamente sola sin ti.

Poco a poco deje de estudiar porque no me concentraba en los estudios y después vino esta terrible enfermedad que no me dejaba estar bien de salud, tú regresabas cansado de los viajes y nunca notabas lo que me sucedía, yo nunca te lo dije porqué no quería preocuparte aun mas con tus propios problemas de las empresas y tu familia que era lo mas importante para i en aquel momento.

Las lagrimas salen de mis ojos y duele a verte perdido pero duele aun mas aquél día, si lo recuerdo era verano había pasado tu cumpleaños y yo me sentía fatal sentía muchas nauseas y pensaba que era por el medicamentó que tomaba para esta terrible enfermedad pero no era eso estaba embarazada, lo supe con una prueba casera y lo confirme con el medico.

El medico me dijo que el bebe estaría en peligro por el tratamiento que estaba tomando y me dio a escoger mi vida o la del bebe, no lo pensé dos veces decidí tenerlo aunque yo muriera cuando diera a luz.

Te di la noticia en un mal momento tenias problemas con la empresa y no tenias cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera la empresa, la noticia no te hiso sentir alegre si no como un problema mas, recuerdo aquella platica que tuvimos en tu despacho.

-Shaoran Li estoy embarazada- te mire y tu solo me miraste con enojo y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Como sucedió esto Sakura? Tu me habías dicho que te cuidabas por eso yo ya no me protegía- realmente estabas enojado –No era el momento, que aras con la escuela y el trabajo- suspiraste profundarte y me volviste a ver con esos ojos color ámbar llenos de enojo –Solo es un problema mas.

Sentí como mi corazón se estaba partiendo a la mitad por aquellas palabras, llore toda la tarde y parte de la noche hasta quedarme dormida te sentí que cuando llegaste después de tanto trabajo, te acóstate a mi lado y me abrasaste con mucho amor que poco a poco se me quito el malestar que sentía dentro de mi corazón.

Después nos reconciliamos y aceptaste la noticia eso me hiso sentir mucho mejor, me cuidaba para que mi bebe estuviera bien pero cada día estaba más débil muy débil yo hacía todo lo posible para que tu no lo notaras no quería causar un problema más.

Pero sucedió lo que el doctor me había dicho, yo me encontraba sola en el departamento y me encontraba en el baño apunto de bañarme y sentí un dolor en mi vientre muy fuerte, cuando mire hacia abajo había una enorme mancha de sangre llore al ver de inmediato te llame por teléfono para decirte lo que me había pasado.

Cuando llegaste miraste el piso lleno de sangre de inmediato me llevaste al hospital pero ya era demasiado tarde lo había perdido, estuve en el hospital 3 días en los que no estuviste conmigo.

Todo cambio después de ese día tú ya no me amabas y lo demostrabas de la manera más cruel ignorándome completamente, sin en cambio yo aún seguía insistiendo en que no me dejaras de querer pero era inútil tú ya te habías olvidado de mí y de este amor que vivíamos.

Discutimos un día muy fuerte que decidiste irte del departamento tomaste tus cosas y te marchaste sin decirme más, me quede de nueva sola te hablaba por teléfono pero no contestabas mi llamadas y eso me ponía muy triste.

Cada día luchaba más y más con esta enfermedad que no me dejaba vivir a tu lado y había veces que me sentía tan fatal que deseaba morir para no sentir el dolor de esta maldita enfermedad y el dolor de haberte perdido de nuevo me sentía con muchas náuseas y pensé que era la medicina que el doctor me había recetado pero que sorpresa estaba nuevamente embarazada pero esta vez no te lo dije no quería causarte un problema mas de los que ya tenias con tu empresa y darte esta noticia solo te haría sentir responsable de mi, no deseaba que estuvieras conmigo por el bebe si no porque nos amabas a los dos y eso ya no era posible lo sabia desde que te habías ido.

Quería que él bebe naciera bien así que decidí irme a los EU con mi hermano que era doctor para que me ayudara a tener a mi bebe y poder estar bien aún quesea unos días con él, pase terribles días en el hospital por la lucha de tener a nuestro bebe y era horrible las pesadillas que tenia y la enfermedad de debilitaba mucho demasiado, el gran día llego iba a dar a luz a nuestro bebe y no sabes el dolor que fue tenerlo casi muero en el parto pero gracias a mi hermano pude sobrevivir, estaba muy débil nuestra niña y estuvo unos días en la incubadora para que se recuperaba, mientras yo estaba peor que ella la enfermedad avanzaba mas y mas por mi cuerpo hasta afectar mis pulmones y no podía respirar tuve días peores, terribles y los colegas de mi hermano le decían que yo pronto iba a morir que no había probabilidades de que viviera solo tenia muy poco días, decidí regresar a Japón y morir en aquel lugar.

Me levante del sillón y abrí la maleta donde estaban mis cosas las coloque en el closet todavía había ropa de ti, todavía estaba ese aroma de ti en esa ropa de hecho en todo el departamento.

Tome el frasco de pastillas y tome varias para poder sanar este dolor sentía ganas de vomitarlas pero tenía que tomarlas y sentir un poco mejor, tome mi celular y mire tu numero tenias ganas de escuchar tu voz.

Al día siguiente me senté en la mesa y tome una hoja de papel empecé a escribir una carta para ti al terminarla al metí en un sobre, me senté en el sofá y sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho de nuevo tome las pastillas y las nauseas se hicieron presente empecé a toser fuertemente hasta que mire mi mano manchada de sangre, en mis labios tenía sangre mire el reloj deseaba que sus manecillas fueran hacia a atrás donde habíamos vivido nuestro amor cerré los ojos y caí en el sofá ya no había mas que este dolor en mi pecho que me sofocaba de mis ojos salían lagrimas.

_Carta para Shaoran Li_

_De Sakura Kinomoto_

_Hola Shaoran espero que estés bien, que te estés alimentado bien y que hayas solucionado todos tus problemas._

_Se que lo nuestro no funciono y que solo fue un momento de romanticismo lo nuestro que nos dejamos envenenar con el amor, pero aun así te amo, te amo y te amare por siempre aunque tu ya no ames como antes pero aun así me dejas el recuerdo mas maravillo de esta relación._

_Te quiero decir que no tuve el valor de decirte de enfrente que tengo una extraña enfermedad que me esta haciendo cada día mas débil, que deje de estudiar por esta enfermedad y también el trabajo, que no puede decírtelo en el momento y se que te enojaras pero no quería que te preocuparas por mi y también no quería que me tuvieras lastima y estuvieras conmigo por obligación, en fin ya paso y se que te lastimare con esta noticia pero también se que te repondrás y saldrás adelante._

_Me dejaste que pasara los mejores días de mi vida a lado del ser mas maravillosos nuestra pequeña Sakura, tu hija que esta realmente bella tiene los mismos ojos color ámbar iguales a los tuyos y el pelo color castaño claro igual que el mío, es una bebe hermosa, sonriente, la bebe más bella del mundo y me hiso muy feliz este tiempo pero no me queda más tiempo para verla crecer no es suficiente el tiempo y esta enfermedad está acabando conmigo, no tengas miedo Shaoran ella está bien mi hermano la está cuidando y él es el tutor de Sakura espero que no te moleste pero quiero que se quede con ella, no quiero que ella sufra como lo hice yo en el pasado._

_Por último solo te quiero decir que siempre serás el amor de mi vida, perdóname por todo y deseo que seas inmensamente feliz en esta vida y formes una familia._

_Te amo Shaoran te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo te amo._

_Perdóname…_

**Ying-Fali23:**

**Espero les guste mucho esta historia nueva, escuche una canción triste y se me ocurrió escribir esto, bueno nos vemos en mis demás historias que no he actualizado por falta de tiempo con mi titulación, el trabajo y mi corazón roto, pero aun así pronto actualizare cada una de mis historias…bien nos vemos…**


End file.
